Love and Other Growing Pains
by timetowaste
Summary: Being a teenager is complicated. Being a teenager who is completely in lust with your sister's worst enemy is even worse. It's a hard life being Narcissa Black...
1. Chapter 1

'_What_ an utter idiot!' Bellatrix Black said contemptuously to her younger sisters, glaring out of narrowed eyes at the group clustered by the fire at the other side of the common room.

Andromeda looked up room the huge book she was currently engrossed in. 'I supposed you mean Malfoy?' she asked innocently.

Bella snorted in derision. 'Of course I mean Malfoy,' she snapped. ' That pompous ingrate. Honestly, who does he think he is?'

'Why, what's he done now?' Narcissa asked without interest.

'Oh, nothing in particular. It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what…' she broke off as the group by the fire burst into another round of raucous laughter following one of Malfoy's snide comments. 'What did he say?' she snapped, rounding on her sisters. 'Did you hear what he just said?'

'Honestly, Bella, how could we possibly have heard?' Andromeda asked. 'We're all the way over here.'

'If you want to know what they're talking about, why don't you just go over and see them?' Narcissa asked sensibly.

'Excuse me! I'm not going to gather round and worship at his feet!' Bella said, outraged. 'I do have some pride left – even if they don't! Besides,' she added sullenly, 'It's probably another of their _top-secret_ meetings.'

Neither Andromeda nor Narcissa said anything to this, as both girls knew too well not to get involved with their sister when she was on this topic. Bella's fabled rivalry with Malfoy had started in earnest from the moment they had stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express in their first year and showed no sign of ever abating. Narcissa privately thought that both participants found it far more fun to continue wrangling, to ever even consider the idea of ending the games.

Since the age of eleven they had battled over everything; grades, popularity, reputation, sporting ability. To farther enrage Bella's hardly dormant temper, he usually seemed to win most of these contests. No matter how hard she tried, Malfoy always managed to beat her by one or two points in any test they took, he was head boy as well as captain of the Slytherin quidditch team _and_ his family was richer than the Blacks, as he was only too quick to point out (although hers had a longer bloodline, something she was equally fast to indicate)

In fact the only thing she had ever beaten him in with any certainty was Hogwarts' inter-dueling championships. This was held every year, and open to all participants from fourth year up. Bella had won it for the past two years, as the shiny plaque with her name emblazoned on it in the trophy room attested, beating all other participants (most talented duellers themselves) with almost chilling ease. All of the other contestants had been incredibly sheepish and irate at being beaten by a girl, although none more so than Malfoy, and Bella still gleefully gloated over his defeat at any available opportunity. This had hardly succeeded in building bridges between them.

Given their utter loathing for one another, it was more than a shame (for each other and anyone else in the vicinity) that they had the misfortune to be born within six months of one another, thereby ensuing that they entered Hogwarts at the same time, and spent the next seven years in one another's company. More than this, they were sufficiently alike, (although of course neither would think of acknowledging this!) to both get sorted into Slytherin, and after that it was inevitable that they would have the same friends; Bella having always been one of those girls who found the majority of other females useless and empty headed. Therefore, Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy ended up seeing far more of one another than they would like.

Until currently, Lucius had been far more reticent than Bella, who was by nature one of life's leaders, and she had led Rudolphus, Damon, Evan, Seth, and the others of their little group through adventure and mischief like a queen holding court over serpents. However, with the rumours of war coming ever faster and thicker throughout the wizarding world, Malfoy seemed to have decided to name himself as chief recruiter, whose mission was to enlist supporters for the cause of pureblood supremacy, and more and more often now the boys were seen gathered around him talking animatedly of things those uninvolved did not wish to hear. Of course, it was not squeamishness that kept Bella away, but Malfoy had made it clear that these supporters would only be considered if they came in the shape of pureblooded males. He had also added in an unnecessarily patronising manner, that if she really wanted to help she could, 'Be a good girl and sit at home knitting socks for the troops.' As one could imagine, this had hardly endeared him to Bella, who now spent most of her time hissing insults about Malfoy and trying to eavesdrop on their conversations.

Narcissa sighed. The feud between her sister and Malfoy was not one she wanted to get in the middle of. With any luck, they'd manage to contain themselves until the end of the year, and after that could spend the rest of their lives avoiding one another, as far as she cared. For now, she just wanted to stay as far away from the conflict as possible.

'I'm awfully tired,' she fibbed, gathering up her books. 'I think I'll go to bed now. See you tomorrow.'

Bella waved her hand absent-mindedly as she continued squinting at the boys. Narcissa rolled her eyes and climbed the staircase to her dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, she still couldn't fall asleep. This wasn't particularly unusual, she was far more of a night person than a day one, and term-time hours were hard for a girl who spent her holidays dancing at balls and parties until the early hours of the morning, and sleeping until lunch, to adjust to. She lay in bed a while, listening to the heavy breathing of her roommates (that was another thing she hated; you never had any privacy in this place) before sliding out of bed. She dressed in her uniform and wandered back downstairs in search of company.

More often than not, one usually found at least one or two insomniacs lazing around down there every night, and it was possible, shrouded in the mystery of solitude and darkness to have in-depth conversations with people you never normally spoke to, joined as you were with the common bond of sleeplessness. Narcissa had had several such conversations with Bella's friend Severus over the years, someone who she was socially bound to ignore in the daylight hours, but who she found to be one of the more interesting night time companions.

However, tonight the common room was empty save for a first year dozing on the sofa, and a girl in the year above her scribbling frantically at some homework. Narcissa debated going back up to her room, and finding a book to read, but her spirit of adventure prompted her instead towards the stone wall that served as the door to the common room. The fifth year girl watched without interest as she sneaked out and the wall closed behind her again. Standing in the dark corridor, Narcissa debated where to go. The Astronomy tower, one of her usual night time haunts was out, after the embarrassment of last time, when two drunken Hufflepuffs from her year had disrupted her solitude by stumbling out wrapped around each other. It hadn't particularly bothered them (in fact the male half had issued her with an invitation to join in, which she had politely declined), but she would rather go somewhere she wouldn't be disturbed. In search of such an ideal, she found herself wandering the corridors of the school like a slightly more corporeal ghost, relishing the rare time spent by herself. She wasn't unsociable, far from it, but the constant strain of continuously being surrounded with people sometimes irked her. It was the same for many of the other upper class, pure-blooded children. Coming from huge, sprawling manor houses usually accommodating only a handful of people, it was a complete shock to the system to suddenly arrive at Hogwarts and find it crammed full of hundreds upon hundreds of students. She remembered how overwhelmed she'd been in her first year, when after two years spent almost completely in her own company (apart from the holidays when her sisters arrived like a breath of fresh air) she arrived at Hogwarts to be surrounded by hundreds of children her own age.

She sighed and stared contemplatively out of a nearby window, admiring the stars that dotted the blue-black sky.

'And what are you doing here?'

The unexpected voice made Narcissa jump about ten feet in the air. She whirled around, only to come face to face with…

'Malfoy!' she gasped.

He looked unconcerned. 'For a few years now,' he agreed.

'You scared the life out of me!'

'_You_ hit me with your hair,' he countered calmly.

'I… what?'

'Your hair. Just now. When you whirled around to face me. You hit me with your hair.'

'I'm sor..' Narcissa began automatically, before she realised who she was speaking to. 'Wait, no I'm not. I'm not sorry at all,' she declared empathetically. 'It was your fault anyway. You shouldn't just creep up on people like that! It scares them.'

He shrugged. 'I would have thought, being a Black, you would have had more moral fibre than that,' he said carelessly.

'Well, you thought wrong!' Narcissa shot back, before realising that she had just insulted herself.

Malfoy smirked at her confusion. 'It's too long. You should cut it,' he said arbitrarily.

Narcissa stared at him. 'What on earth are you rabbiting about now?' she asked with exasperation.

'Your hair. You could hurt somebody, whipping them with it like that. It's lucky that I am relatively uninjured.'

By Circe, the man was mad. 'Right,' Narcissa said non-commitally, not wanting to prolong the encounter.

'And for a ghost, you are refreshingly corporeal,' he added, folding his arms.

'Are you quite insane?' Narcissa asked.

He sighed. 'Merlin, Black, don't you ever pay attention? You said, "You scared the life out of me," thereby implying that you are no longer a member of the living. However, your appearance points to the contrary.' As she watched with narrowed eyes, he reached out and slowly drew a finger across her cheek.

'See?' he said softly. 'I can feel you.' Narcissa flushed. She could feel her cheek tingling. Why was her cheek tingling, damnit? And was Malfoy – Circe forbid, but was Malfoy actually _flirting_ with her?

Malfoy smirked down at her. 'So,' he said patronizingly. 'What is Baby Black doing out here in the dark all alone?'

Narcissa growled internally at the derogatory nickname. 'I was taking a walk, actually,' she spat out. 'No rule against that, is there?'

'Actually, there is,' he drawled. 'No student is to be out of the common room after 11 pm. I may have to give you a detention.' He continued. Narcissa laughed scornfully.

'What are you doing here, then?' she asked snappishly.

'Well, I'm allowed,' he pointed out. 'I'm Head Boy. It's my job to patrol, and make sure no naughty little girls are out wandering the big scary castle.' Narcissa narrowed her eyes. How dare he call her a little girl? She was barely three years younger than he was!

'Well thank you for your concern, Mr Malfoy,' she sneered. 'But I assure you I am perfectly capable of looking after myself.'

'I don't doubt it.' He said. 'But there are all sorts of nasty beasties haunting this castle, and they'd eat a pretty little thing like you for breakfast.'

Narcissa bit her lip. Had he just called her pretty? To take her mind of her confusion, she turned back to him.

'Surely you don't believe all that?' she taunted. 'The only big bad beastie around here's Slughorn, and I doubt he'd be up at this hour.'

'That's not what the legends say,' Malfoy said darkly.

She sniffed. 'What, all the rubbish about Slytherin's monster, and the chamber of secrets? Please! Although, I wish it was true. We could do with an extra room, the common room is so frightfully crowded these days.'

'As much as I agree, I'm forced to take you back there,' Malfoy said. He put his hand to the small of her back, and manoeuvred her down the passage. 'Come on, time to go back to your snug warm bed,' he said, pushing her forward. ' If you like, I'll even tuck you in,' he added suggestively.

Narcissa blushed furiously. He was definitely flirting with her! This was not supposed to happen! Flustered (his feather-light touch at the small of her back was, for reasons she could not comprehend, sending tickles through her body!) she allowed herself to be led back towards the dungeons. They reached the narrow staircase that led to the Great Hall, and had begun to descend before it gave a large creak and started to shudder. Narcissa rolled her eyes. Even after four years, it was impossible to gauge the movements of the various staircases in Hogwarts, and they always seemed to move at the most inconvenient times!

'Wait!' someone shouted rather uselessly. The two looked up to see their elderly Astronomy teacher, Professor Viridian, running towards the staircase. He touched the top step just as it begun to move, and grabbed the stair rail, breathing heavily. Malfoy nodded at the professor.

'Sir,' he said respectfully. Viridian nodded back at him.

'Malfoy,' he replied, looking at Narcissa curiously.

' I was just escorting Miss Black back to the common room,' Malfoy explained.

'Ah. Good chap.'

Narcissa tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Even though it had been years since witches had been admitted into Hogwarts, it could still be such a 'Boys Own' establishment at times. 'Jolly good, Malfoy. Splendid, old boy. What a spiffing….' _What was that? _She stiffened suddenly. She could have sworn she had felt something… there it was again. She gasped as she realised what was happening. Malfoy was standing next to her on the staircase, smiling politely at the professor opposite him, left hand thrust roguishly in his pocket … while his right hand was stroking her bottom!

Surely, he wouldn't dare… she thought wildly… but it was perfectly true. She realised with a gulp that to the professor, his hand appeared to be merely resting on the banister behind her, while in reality his long fingers were stroking the material of her skirt.

Narcissa bit her lip helplessly. She couldn't protest, or move away, not with Viridian standing right there, and as much as she wanted to squirm and wriggle, she had to keep completely still….

Malfoy's hand slid under her skirt. She could feel his slightly rough fingers tracing along the backs of her thighs as he inched it as little higher...Oh Merlin! Narcissa was breathing shallowly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Little jolts of heat were shooting through her nerves, and her heart was beating far too fast!

Hazily, she realised that the staircase was only a few feet from a landing. Although their journey had only taken a few seconds, it had felt like hours to Narcissa, her nerves tingling desperately as Malfoy continued to trace patterns on her bare skin. She realised with a start that she didn't want him to stop… the staircase was slowing to a halt….

But Malfoy wasn't finished yet. Narcissa's breath hitched as – torturously slowly, his fingers inched an inch or so higher until he was groping her bottom through the thin silk of her knickers. Narcissa couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips and she stood, helplessly, balanced on the small of her back… she was wishing for something, she realised… but she didn't know what… just a little higher….

The staircase ground to a halt. She felt a sudden pinch before Malfoy's hand slipped smoothly from under her skirt to the banister again as Viridian stepped away, with a brisk nod and a 'Malfoy.' _He hadn't noticed a thing!_ Narcissa realised as the professor disappeared down the corridor.

She took a wobbly step away from Malfoy.

'Enjoy the ride, Black?' he asked.

She whirled around. For the second time that night, Malfoy found himself getting hit by her golden strands.

'You utter pig!' she snapped. 'You, you filthy… How dare you!'

H smirked arrogantly. 'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Black,' he mocked.

Narcissa could feel her cheeks burning. She couldn't, she realised, she couldn't tell him that… she didn't know exactly what she had felt, it was something she had never experienced before…but she certainly had not disliked it! Oh, Merlin, what was wrong with her? Bella would kill her!

She turned and stalked the short distance towards the common room in silence. Malfoy followed behind her, a great smirk contorting his features as she flounced up the girls staircase without another word to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. ButI don't. Sucks, eh?**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviwes. Hope you enjoy chapter 2:**

Narcissa spent the next day simultaneously trying to forget what had happened, and to avoid seeing, speaking to, or acknowledging Malfoy. She had succeeded in the second of these aims rather well, until lunchtime, where she was grabbed rather unceremoniously on her way to Charms by the one person she had hoped to avoid.

She waved her friends (who were gawping shamelessly at the Head Boy) on, and turned to glare at him.

'What do you _want_?' Narcissa snapped.

'Now, now, Black,' Malfoy said in his irritatingly condescending manner. 'Is that the way you ought to speak to old friends? I thought your mother would have taught you better than that.'

'Actually, my mother always taught me not to acknowledge those beneath me, which is why I am refusing to prolong our conversation,' Narcissa shot back haughtily.

'Now, Black,' Malfoy said, moving closer to her. 'I am hardly beneath you, I'm sure you'll agree.' He paused. 'Although, that could easily be redeemed, if your tastes do stretch to the domineering.' He laughed at her outraged expression. 'Anyway, I just came to give you this,' he said before she could retort, or slap him, holding out a piece of parchment.

Narcissa made no move to take it from him. 'What is it?' she demanded, eying it with an expression that would have been more apt if he were proffering hippogriff dung.

'Oh, just the details for your detention tonight,' Malfoy replied silkily.

'_What_?' Narcissa ripped the missive out of his hands and scanned it. Surely enough it stated her name, followed by an instruction to be at the potions classroom at seven o'clock tomorrow evening. She stared at it for a moment before glaring at Malfoy with irate incredulity.

'Excuse me, but why do I have this?' she enquired frostily.

'Wandering out of bounds after hours,' he replied promptly.

'But you said…!'

'Yes, I know, but the more I thought about it, I realised that I was obviously remiss in my duties to let you get away so lightly, so I notified Professor Slughorn and ramified the situation. I do hope you don't mind too terribly?'

'I most certainly do!'

'But you must see that I cannot allow one person to get away with flagrantly flouting the rules. If those in positions of authority were to decide whether to report a person or not simply on how pretty they found the wrongdoer, well the system would be in chaos. Although you would probably do well out of it, those poor unfortunates like Potter would be continuously in detention, and that, you must agree, is just not fair. I do hope you can see my point.'

Narcissa just stared at him. 'I intensely dislike you,' she told him finally.

'Alas,' he said expressionlessly. 'Seven o'clock, Black.' And he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa seriously considered not going to the first ever detention she had not successfully managed to flirt, lie or bribe her way out of, but the thought of the owl that would probably then wing its way home to her parents prompted her to think better of it. Therefore, the following evening she found herself making one excuse to her friends, and another to her sisters after dinner (it would never do to let people know she had detention; Meda at least would tease her unbearably, and Bella would probably consider it her duty as eldest to write to Mother and Father informing them of it, _despite_ the fact that in her formative years at Hogwarts she herself had succeeded in receiving far more detentions than Rollo or any of the other boys) and glumly set off towards the potions classroom.

However, having never yet managed to arrive on time for a party or ball, it was unthinkable that she would condescend to do so for a mere detention. Bearing this in priority, Narcissa arrived somewhat less than promptly outside the potions classroom at what her new diamond studded watch announced as thirteen minutes past seven.

She sighed, smoothed her hair and rolled her eyes in disbelief before knocking briefly on the door and reluctantly entering.

'You're late,' a smooth voice said instantly from the front of the class.

Narcissa's first instinct was to immediately exit the room again. 'What are _you_ doing here?' she demanded wearily, trying to restrain herself from doing so.

'Supervising your detention, of course,' Malfoy said from where he slouched in Slughorn's chair with his feet up on the desk. 'Close the door, you're letting in a draft.'

Narcissa glared at his imperative tone as she slammed the door behind her. She was fast becoming convinced that Malfoy's sole intent upon earth was to torment her, and was beginning to understand why her sister disliked him with such intensity. Surely he was the most annoying man alive! _"Just do this,"_ she told herself mentally, _"Just pay no attention to him and resist the urge to throttle him for an hour or so, and then you can ignore him for the rest of the year, after which he'll be gone. Fantastic."_

She slouched up to the desk and stood in front of it, feeling unfairly like a naughty little girl waiting to receive punishment from her superior, which was no doubt the image Malfoy had wanted to project. It brought back old memories of waiting nervously with her sisters in her father's study, staring at her feet and digging her toe into the Persian carpet as they waited to be told off after their latest transgressions. But she wasn't a child anymore and Malfoy was barely three years older than her! She removed her hands from where they had unconsciously slipped behind her back and placed them on her hips instead, glaring aggressively at him.

'What do you want me to do?' she snapped.

'Ah, eager to start are we? How refreshing.'

'The sooner I start, the sooner I can _leave_,' Narcissa said acidly.

Malfoy shrugged. 'Those cauldrons over there,' he said, indicating the far wall.

Narcissa regarded them with distaste. 'I suppose you want me to clean them?' she enquired.

'Yes.' Malfoy said pleasantly. 'Without magic. Don't break a nail!'

Narcissa sniffed and flounced over to them. Lucius watched, amused, as she wrinkled her perfect little nose in distaste, before grabbing a pair of gloves and rolling up the sleeves of her robes in preparation. Narcissa sensed him watching her as she splashed water into the first cauldron and turned round to glare at him.

'Take your feet off the table!' she told him haughtily.

Lucius was almost surprised into doing so. 'You're not my mother!' he told her, aware after the words had escaped how childish they sounded. 'Nor my wife!'

'I'm glad!' she said heatedly. 'I'd hate to be either!'

Lucius could not think of any reply to this immediately, so said nothing. He then spent the next hour contemplating possible retorts, and watching Narcissa appreciatively as she slaved over the cauldrons. Her back was to him, and she was slightly bent over, and every so often she would toss her golden hair behind her ear impatiently. Lucius leaned back in his chair, and enjoyed the view, wondering if it would be going too far to rifle through Slughorn's drawers in search of the supply of cigars it was presumed he kept there. 'Did you intend your skirt to be that short, Black?' he asked lazily.

Narcissa straightened up in shock. 'What?'

'Oh, sorry. Just wondering aloud. Get back to work.'

She stared at him.

'Go on. Bend over again. Damn, I just did it again.'

Narcissa flushed and pulled her skirt down primly. Perhaps Bella had been right when she'd teased her for continuing to wear last years skirt after she'd grown over the summer. She hoped she hadn't been flashing her knickers to all and sundry, but even so, it was hardly gentlemanly of Malfoy to mention it! She moved awkwardly so that she was covered by the table. However, this position had the definite disadvantage of facing Malfoy. He sighed with disappointment.

'Shame,' he drawled.

Narcissa blushed again. As usual, to keep her mind from considering something she didn't want it to she began to talk nonsense.

'It's almost as if I am your wife, though!' she said, surprising herself and certainly Malfoy.

'Um… well…. I've been slaving over a hot cauldron for hours and you've barely thanked me!' she finished in confusion. She was making no sense!

Thankfully, Malfoy laughed a little at her joke. Narcissa prattled on, seemingly unable to stop herself.

'But I've almost finished, thank goodness, because my arms are absolutely aching! I _almost _feel sorry for house elves, I could _never_ do this every day, though I suppose muggles do, don't they, because they can't do spells - and, I think that's the last one actually!'

She drew breath.

Malfoy was staring at her in slight amazement. At least her plan seemed to be working, even if she hadn't intended to do so she had probably successfully scared him into never coming near her again. Narcissa was surprised to discover that this thought didn't fill her with the jubilation it should have.

'Well, let's see how you've done,' Malfoy said, coming towards her.

He leant over and inspected the cauldrons. Narcissa stood to attention as he slid one finger over the rim of the one she'd just finished, leaning over her to do so. He was so close she could hear him breathing, so close that a few strands of his hair tickled against her face as he brushed against her. He smelt good; clean and slightly of soap,

but musky and with a tang of something slightly smoky as well. Narcissa suddenly felt extremely nervous.

'So, why do you think the cauldrons are so disgusting today?' she asked to cover the silence.

Malfoy took a moment before answering and it seemed to stretch on eternally.

'I heard there was some sort of incident in the third year class,' he said coolly.

'Oh! Well, it was probably my cousin then, you know, Sirius, he's such an idiot, he's always messing around, he…'

'Narcissa!' Malfoy turned around to face her. His eyes stared into hers; he was barely inches from her. 'Shut up,' he said clearly.

'Oh…I…um…okay…' she trailed off weakly. He really was very close. Too close, and moving closer and…And then he kissed her.

Narcissa didn't move. She certainly didn't push him away, she remembered shamefully later. In fact, she kissed him back. And then his tongue was on her lips and she hadn't even realised her hands were on his neck or that she was leaning on tiptoe to reach him until her knee bumped into his… and with that electric shock of contact she realised _what she was doing_.

Narcissa gasped and broke away from him. She stood for a second with her hand to her mouth before turning and dashing out the door. What had she just done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The corridor was still brightly lit; it must be just before nine. She'd have to hurry to get back to the common room in time. Still feeling confused and rather flushed, Narcissa quickened her pace. Rounding the corner at speed, she bumped into a familiar figure.

'Oh, sorry…' she began, reaching out an arm to steady the other girl, 'Andromeda!' she realised in surprise.

Her sister looked at least as flushed and ill at ease as she felt as she gasped 'Narcissa!'

'What are you doing here?' Narcissa asked.

'What are _you_ doing here, Cis?' Andromeda dodged the question.

Narcissa tried to think of a viable excuse. 'I was, uh…walking actually,' she lied. 'No rule against that, is there?'

'Well, I was walking, too!' Andromeda said defensively.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?' she said suspiciously.

'Yes, actually, I was walking, and then I, um, I stopped, to – admire this tapestry!' Andromeda said with a sudden burst of inspiration.

Both girls considered said tapestry. It was long, and dark, and featured Ulric the Brave decapitating a large troll with what looked like a wooden spoon. Drops of thick slime-green blood liberally decorated the wool.

'Well, it's a lovely tapestry,' Narcissa said.

'I think so…'

Both sisters studiously avoided the other's gaze. Narcissa felt herself having to physically push her lips together so she wouldn't tell Andromeda what had just happened. It was so hard to keep anything from either of her sisters; ever since they could talk they'd lisped their secrets to one another. She wrestled valiantly with herself for a few seconds - but the words escaped despite her.

'I kissed Malfoy!' she confessed suddenly, at the same time as Andromeda blurted out,

'I kissed Tonks!'

They both stopped and stared at one another in dismay.

'_Lucius_ Malfoy?' Andromeda said in disgust.

'_Mudblood_ Tonks?' Narcissa queried in exactly the same tone.

Andromeda flushed. 'Yes, well, it was a mistake; I didn't _mean _to do it…'

'Me neither!' Narcissa said quickly.

'We were just up in the Astronomy Tower, and he kissed me, just like that, I mean, I was so surprised…'

'Me too, but then I pulled away...'

'Yes, me too, and then I _realised_…'

'… And I thought oh, Merlin, what have I _done_…'

'… I mean it's just disgusting…'

'…Just repulsive, really….'

'Kissing a _mudblood_!'

'Kissing a _Malfoy_!'

They both eyed each other hesitatingly.

'Well, we all make mistakes,' Andromeda said tentatively.

Narcissa agreed vehemently, 'Yes, and you know what? It's probably our hormones,' she decided. 'You know, we're at a difficult age... they're making us do all sorts of crazy things…'

Andromeda nodded in agreement. 'You're probably right…' United in the culpability of uncontrollable impulses, they linked arms and began to stroll towards the dungeons.

'You know,' Narcissa said, eyeing her sister out of the corner of her eye as they sneaked through the Entrance Hall, 'Bella isn't going to be very happy with you, if she hears about this.'

'She's not going to be happy with you either!' Andromeda defended herself. 'She hates Malfoy.'

'Yes, I know,' Narcissa said humbly. 'That's why… well; I know it's unfair, but maybe we shouldn't tell her. About either of them.'

'That would probably be best,' Andromeda agreed.

'I mean, I wouldn't want to upset her.'

'Oh, no, of _cour_se not.'

'And she's very stressed at the moment already, with her NEWTS and everything...'

'It'd be _much_ kinder not to tell her.'

'It really would,' Narcissa agreed. They stopped at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The corridor was empty, Narcissa checked, it must have just gone nine.

'Just out of interest,' she asked. 'What was it like, kissing Tonks?' For no reason Narcissa could discern, Andromeda blushed.

'Oh, disgusting,' she answered quickly. 'Absolutely repulsive. I'm never doing that again!' she said with forced vehemence.

'Oh no,' Narcissa agreed quickly. 'Of course not. Serpensortia.'

The door slid open and they stepped into the common room, both being very careful not to look at one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following evening, Narcissa was sitting in the common room with every intention of doing homework. She had lain awake for hours contemplating what had happened, and in the early hours of the morning had come to the conclusion that what had occurred between her and _that dreadful boy_, to quote Bella, was due to a momentary lapse in sanity brought on by stress.

She yawned in exhaustion as the lines of her potions text swum in front of her bleary eyes. Seconds later Andromeda followed her example.

'What's the matter with you two?' Bella snapped. She was participating in her favourite sport of Malfoy-mocking as she tried to lip-read what the boys, again scattered in their customary position by the fireplace, were saying.

'It's contagious,' explained Andromeda, looking at Narcissa guiltily. Fortunately Bella was too preoccupied to pay them any attention.

'He just did it again!' she exclaimed with masochistic annoyance. 'Malfoy keeps looking over here, have you noticed?'

Narcissa had noticed. She had successfully endeavoured to avoid Malfoy all day, and was currently hiding behind a gigantic pile of textbooks in order to shun his scrutiny. She only hoped that he was equally considerate, and had managed not to tell anybody of their escapade, because if he had it was terribly unfair that she had spent her last night alive doing potions homework.

'I bet they're talking about me!' Bella concluded. 'That bastard!'

'Really? I don't think that's it.' Andromeda said slyly. Narcissa kicked her under the table.

'Why else would he be looking at us?' The eldest girl demanded.

'I really have no idea.' Andromeda said innocently.

Bella continued to glare. 'I'm going over there,' she announced suddenly.

'All right,' Andromeda agreed placidly. Narcissa was more reticent. 'Um… Bella do you really think….' She trailed off at the look of Bella's face.

'I'm going. ' Bella said with determination. 'Right now. I'm going….'

'Do you want one of us to come with you?' Narcissa asked. _Because if so Meda can bloody well volunteer._

'I'm not _shy_!' Bella snapped. She glared at them, glared at the boys, took a deep breath and stalked over to the fireplace, where she sat down in the middle of the group and stared around expectantly. Her sisters watched with interest as the boys looked questioningly at Malfoy, who shrugged, stood up and moved to the other side of the room. The others followed as one; some shooting apologetic glances at Bella, who was left sitting by the fire alone.

'Oh dear,' Narcissa said.

'Should we go over?' Andromeda asked.

Narcissa snorted. 'If _you_ want,' she offered. They both gazed at their sister. They could only see her back, but it looked like an exceptionally angry back. It looked like a back whose owner was absolutely fuming, and who would let her rage out at the first person that ventured near her.

'Maybe in a few minutes,' Andromeda decided.

Narcissa nodded, and reopened her book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

However not even the theory and hypothesis of potion-making could bore her to sleep that night, and in despair she redressed and headed back to the common room, figuring that if Malfoy had been on patrol the other night, he would hopefully be absent tonight.

To her relief, the common room was empty save for a greasy-haired thirteen-year-old slouched on the sofa. Narcissa bit her lip, wondering if Malfoy had told him anything or not. If he had she was _not_ in the mood for teasing or blackmailing! However, the other alternative – going back to bed to stare at the canopy above her head - was even less appealing, so she decided to risk it.

'Hello, Severus,' she said, bouncing down beside him.

'Narcissa,' he said coolly, not looking up from his book.

Narcissa frowned. 'What did you mean by that?' she snapped.

'What, by saying your name? Nothing.'

'Yes, but you said it in a funny sort of way. You know something don't you? He told you and now you're all laughing at me!' she accused, standing up and pushing the book off his knees.

Severus glared at her irately. 'Black,' he said slowly. 'Remember the time I admitted that there was a large chance that you weren't as utter a vacuous idiot as you at first appear?'

'Yes,' Narcissa said happily. 'It was right after we had that long conversation about…'

Severus shook his head urgently and pressed his finger to his lips.

'…Cheesecake.' Narcissa finished lamely.

Severus rolled his eyes.

'Well, anyway, I am beginning to reconsider my opinion. Nobody has told me anything about you, therefore I am not laughing about you, and I called you Narcissa because I was led to believe that that was your name. If you had introduced yourself as Princess Flopsiekins, I would have addressed you as such.'

'Oh,' Narcissa said. She sat down and picked the book up apologetically. 'I thought that...'

'Please don't explain,' Severus said. 'I value my sanity.'

'Oh, okay. Why are you being so secretive anyway? There's nobody here, is there?'

'No, but you know, walls have ears,' Severus said cryptically. 'And now you've lost my page.'

'Well you can talk to me instead!' Narcissa said cheerfully. Severus looked somewhat less than enthused at the prospect, but put his book to the side with a sigh.

'So, how have….' Narcissa tailed off as they heard voices outside the common room. 'Who's that?'

'Probably Malfoy and Richards,' Severus said unconcernedly. 'They went off to patrol about an hour ago.'

Narcissa's eyes widened. 'No!' she said. 'Sev, don't tell him I'm here!' She turned to run off back up the staircases, but it was too late, as the wall began to open.

'Who, Richards?' Severus asked. 'He hasn't been bothering you again, has he?'

'No, Malfoy!' Narcissa hissed as she dove behind the sofa. Severus stared after her in bemusement as the two boys walked in.

'Severus,' Lucius nodded. 'Been talking to yourself again, have you?'

'No,' Severus said defensively. 'Why would I?'

'Oh, I thought I heard voices…'

'Oh…' Severus backtracked. 'Well, I was talking to myself, actually… only way to get a half-intelligent conversation in this place sometimes.'

'Well, I'm here now,' Lucius said, throwing himself onto the sofa. 'And I needed to talk to you anyway. Night, Richards,'

'Goodnight,' Adam Richards, the sixth year prefect said regretfully, sounding as though he wanted to stay behind. However, Malfoy's authority prevailed and Narcissa heard him trudging slowly up the stairs. There was silence for a few seconds. Narcissa held her breath, not wanting to make a sound that would betray her presence in the room.

'So…' Severus said at last. 'Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about or…'

'Yes.' There was another meaningful pause. Narcissa was just reflecting that that she'd never met a bigger drama queen when…'He's made contact, Severus.'

Narcissa (who had previously been concentrating intently on the dust underneath the sofa – the house elves really were doing an appalling job; her mother would never put up with such half-hearted cleaning) started in surprise.

'Do you really think this is the time?' Severus asked, sounding slightly panicked. Of course, Narcissa thought, this was top–secret information that she was overhearing. She smirked in satisfaction.

'Not thinking of backing out, are you Snape?' Malfoy drawled.

'Of course not.' Snape said quickly.

'Good. Because that would severely disappoint… not just me…'

'I understand.'

Barely inches away, Narcissa scrunched her eyebrows together at the cryptic replies.

'What must we do?' Severus asked suddenly.

'Do? Nothing.' Malfoy laughed. 'This is only a … preliminary, if you will. A small, _friendly_ meeting, to ascertain your… suitability for the tasks ahead.'

'Our suitability?' Severus queried. 'How about you?'

Narcissa could practically feel the smugness radiate from the older boy as he replied. 'Some of us have already been proven worthy, Snape.'

'Congratulations,' Severus said scathingly. Narcissa wondered over the relationship between the two that allowed him to speak to Malfoy thus.

Lucius clapped Severus on the shoulder. 'No need for jealousy!' he said jovially. 'You'll all have your chance, this Saturday.'

'Saturday?' Severus sounded slightly shocked at the closeness of the date.

'Yes. It's a Hogsmeade weekend. You're to meet in the Hogs Head at one.'

Narcissa smirked in triumph. She could tell Bella, she realised, wriggling in satisfaction. The slight movement disturbed the dust so inconsiderately left there by the house-elves, and tickled her nose, making her sneeze.

Narcissa froze. Malfoy broke off in the middle of his sentence and stood up.

'Did you hear that, Severus?' he asked.

Severus mumbled something incoherent in reply. Narcissa came to her senses and started to wriggle along the floor in an effort to escape. Her heart jumped and she gave a slight shriek as a firm hand grabbed her ankle. She continued to wriggle desperately for a few seconds before realising how idiotic she must look and desisting, flushing in humiliation.

She gave up and clambered to her feet, trying to regain the last scrap of her dignity. Severus looked at her despairingly as she sniffed and tried to brush the dust off her skirt, trying to look as if it were completely normal to be lying on the floor in the middle of the night.

'Well, look what we have here,' Malfoy said.

Narcissa put her hands on her hips and glared at him. 'I have every right to be here, Malfoy,' she reminded him. 'This _is_ my common room, you know. Contrary to your delusions, it's not exclusively your domain. '

'Quite,' he said. 'Severus, go to bed.'

Narcissa rolled her eyes as Severus obeyed without a word, glaring at her ferociously from underneath his greasy locks a he slouched off to the boy's dorms.

' Don't blame him,' she said, 'I told him not to tell you I was here.'

'Oh, so he knew you were hiding, did he?' Malfoy said with a sneer. She frowned, realising her mistake.

'Oh, I don't care,' she said snappishly, turning to leave herself. She gasped in surprise as strong fingers grabbed her arm.

'Not so fast,' Malfoy said silkily.

'Let go of me!'

'Not until you tell me what you heard!'

'I didn't hear anything!' Narcissa lied.

'Somehow I don't believe you.' His grip grew tighter as the girl tried to struggle out of his hold.

'Ouch! '

'What did you hear?' Malfoy repeated dangerously.

'Oh – I don't know – most of it – ow- alright, everything, you beast, let go of me!'

He lessened his hold on her slightly. 'Stand up well to torture, don't you Black?' he teased.

Narcissa scowled and refused to answer.

'Well, we seem to have arrived at something of an impasse,' Malfoy drawled. 'You see, I have no doubt that you intend on relaying to your charming sister everything that you've overheard here, and as I cannot allow that to happen, I'm afraid I'm left with no choice.'

Narcissa bit her lip as her heart beat faster in her chest. Surely he wouldn't dare to cast some sort of memory charm on her, would he? It suddenly struck her how very tall Malfoy was. She tugged uselessly against him once more.

'Bella deserves to know!' she protested, not even bothering to deny her intentions.

'I could only think of one thing that would make your sister feel angrier than being left out of this invitation,' he continued. 'And that would be finding out that her little sister – _one of the people she trusts most in the world_ – has tangled with the opposition, so to speak.'

Narcissa grit her teeth. How she hated him! 'Blackmail, Malfoy? How unoriginal,' she sneered.

'Maybe,' he agreed. 'But my proposition remains. You tell…' he leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. 'Then I tell.'

Narcissa shivered as his breath tickled her skin. 'Alright,' she agreed in disgust.

'Good girl.' Malfoy smirked triumphantly. He let go of her arm. Narcissa rubbed it furiously. She rolled up her sleeve to examine her skin, and so missed the spark of what could have been concern that flashed across his features as he beheld the angry red marks left there by his rough handing. She did notice Malfoy take out his wand, however, and looked at him in distress, wondering if he had changed his mind and was going to hex her anyway. She stared in surprise as he pressed the wood to her arm instead, and muttered an incantation. The marks on her arm flushed before disappearing.

'Apologies,' he said evenly.

'Thanks,' Narcissa muttered. She gulped as he carefully rolled her sleeve back down, noticing how his two fingers easily encircled her slender wrist. The silence echoed.

'Are you that ashamed of what happened then, Black?' he asked softly.

'Yes!' Narcissa ascertained quickly, heart still thudding.

'Really?' Malfoy stepped closer again. Narcissa stared steadily at his tie, which was at eye-level and barely inches from her. 'What part did you hate the most?'

And as if she needed reminding, he kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Sorry this took so long, exams are the bane of my existence! Anyway hope you enjoy!**

She wondered briefly if what they were doing could really be classed as kissing; it didn't match any of her former experiences that came under that heading. Kissing Richard, Evan, Antonin and that boy at her cousin's party whose name she couldn't remember had been warm and sloppy and wet. Kissing Malfoy was like eating a bar of chocolate; you knew it was terribly bad for you but it was just the yummiest thing you'd ever tasted and you didn't want stop eating it, ever.

Narcissa didn't notice how much time passed until Malfoy pulled away.

'Um…' she said shakily, unable to form a coherent sentence. Her legs were so wobbly she could barely stand! Malfoy shook his head and pulled her back onto the sofa, before instantly joining his lips with hers once more. Narcissa pretended she was eating chocolate again; licking it and sucking and swirling it around her mouth….

If Lucius had been able to form any rational thought he would have been slightly disappointed that he couldn't add insult to injury by completely corrupting Bellatrix's youngest sister; judging by her kisses she was hardly innocent or inexperienced. Then again, he could hardly complain, if previous experience meant that she could do things with her tongue like that… he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Narcissa barely noticed when Malfoy pulled her to him, although she was suddenly conscious of the flush of heat that seeped from him through her thin school blouse. She did notice, however, when his fingers tugged her shirt from the waistband of he skirt, and his hand slid up her bare side, sending tantalising shivers shooting through her skin. She couldn't help but notice when his fingers travelled farther up to brush against the filmy silk of her bra –there was no way she could have ignored the sensations that provoked! – and the whirling in her stomach that ensued compelled her to pull away before things went any farther.

Narcissa took some very deep breaths. Her head was whirling and her stomach dancing and for some reason she felt very very warm.

'What's wrong?' Malfoy asked. He sounded a bit annoyed. Narcissa hoped she wasn't really bad at kissing.

'I think I'm ill,' Narcissa said honestly, 'I feel funny.'

'Really?'

'Or tipsy. But I haven't been drinking. It's very strange.'

Malfoy stared at her. 'You're very odd, Black,' he said abruptly.

'Sorry,' Narcissa apologized.

'That's all right. I like it.'

Narcissa forced herself to stand up on her wobbly legs.

'And where do you think you're going?'

'Um… upstairs…'

'Goodness. You're eager.'

'Malfoy!'

'Well I'm sorry but I'm not quite finished. You'll have to sit back down again.'

'….but I feel ill.'

'I know just the thing to make you feel better.' He pulled her back to the sofa.

'We can't,' Narcissa said with about as much certainty as she felt (None! None whatsoever!)

'Of course we can. You should never leave business propositions unsigned you know.'

It took a few seconds for Narcissa to understand his meaning. 'And you're not quite finished, are you?' she asked coquettishly.

'That's right. In fact, I've barely started.' And with that he resumed their previous engagement.

Narcissa did wonder briefly what he meant by this as she entwined herself around him once more. She also wondered when exactly her thought process had changed from 'Ew- Mafoy, icky,' to 'Ooh- _Malfoy_, yummy!' as well as pondering the chances of somebody coming down the stairs to catch them (low) and the chances that the person would be Bella (lower, thank Merlin). However after a few minutes she was too engrossed to think anything except, '_Oh_!' and '_Mmmm_,' and '_Ah_…'

His hands were inside her top again. Narcissa decided that she didn't mind this. She also decided that she would allow him to continuing unbuttoning her blouse. Malfoy seemed to consider this gracious of her, and rewarded her generosity by slipping a hand up her skirt. Narcissa squeezed her legs together. _That_ she would not allow! She knew exactly what happened when one continued down that route, thank you very much! Malfoy removed the offending hand contritely to her knee. Narcissa nibbled on his lip approvingly, which, judging by his strained murmur, he appreciated. She regretted her generosity however, when a few seconds later, there his hand was again, moving stealthily up her thigh! Honestly, _boys_! Maybe Malfoy was used to other girls allowing him those sorts of favours, but she was a Black, and should be treated with more respect! This time, Narcissa firmly picked up the hand and positioned it safely in his lap.

Malfoy growled in annoyance. Seconds later, she felt his hand move back to her top half again, and start pulling the unbuttoned blouse off her shoulders. Narcissa thought she had better let him do that, as a consolation prize for thwarting his earlier attempts, so she stayed still as he slid it down her arms to deposit it somewhere on the floor.

She wondered if she should start mimicking his actions and undressing him, but after careful consideration realised that his tie was tight over his shirt, so she'd have to undo that first, and then start unbuttoning it, and it would all be dreadfully awkward. So she just stayed still and carried on with the kissing, and kept her hands sort of lightly holding his. She hoped that was okay.

Malfoy seemed to have no such compunctions about the appropriate placing of one's hands, as less than a few seconds later, one was brushing against her bra again.

Narcissa sucked in her breath as a long finger snuck under the material, to slowly circle the sensitive area underneath. Her bare skin tingled under his touch, and she suddenly felt very hot.

His lips moved to her neck for a moment, sending a thrilling trickle down her spine as he licked the flesh there.

'Can I?' he murmured, breath hot against her skin. Narcissa blinked before realising that one hand was at her back. She nodded in consent through the pleasurable haze that was filling her mind, and leaned forward slightly as he fumbled with the clasps. There was a slight chill as the material came off, and she pressed herself against him, feeling the impersonal crease of his school shirt against her bare skin. His hand made small circles across her back, as he continued touching her breasts.

'Narcissa,' he said quietly. She noticed his voice was much deeper than normal. His hands were on her arms, and he was pushing her backwards a little. Narcissa blinked in puzzlement for a few seconds as a shiver of cold went through her. She flushed in embarrassment as a sudden realisation flooded through her; he was _looking_, and a deep blush stained her cheeks.

It hadn't been embarrassing at all before; with her eyes closed it didn't seem to matter. But now her eyes had fluttered open, and she could see the way he was staring appreciatively at her bare skin she felt a rush of humiliation. She suddenly realised that she was sitting half naked in the middle of the common room – anybody could come down at any moment, and see her like this… and he was _still _staring, dammit!

She pulled away from his hold and turned her back, crossing her arms over her chest and fumbled for her shirt.

'Narcissa?' Malfoy asked. 'What is it?'

Narcissa buttoned her shirt awkwardly and refused to answer him.

'Cissa?' he repeated impatiently. 'God, what's wrong with you?'

Narcissa spun around angrily. 'Don't call me that!' she snapped. 'And nothing's wrong with me. I've simply tired of your relentless gawking. I'm going to bed. Good night.'

'But...what…I…' for once in his life Malfoy was speechless. 'But what am I supposed to do…'

Narcissa was already at the foot of the stairs. She was horrified to feel a traitorous tingling at the back of her eyes, and she would rather die than let Malfoy see her cry.

'I believe there's a bathroom nearby,' she snapped. 'Perhaps you can finish off your…_business agreement_ there. I'm sure you don't need me to help you.'

She ran to her dorm before he had a chance to reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa spent yet another sleepless night torn between anger at Malfoy for his presumptuousness, and at herself for allowing him to make her feel so demeaned, not forgetting guilt at Bella's reaction to their liaison. She got up the next morning with two things clear in her mind.

Firstly, she would beg, borrow or steal a large amount of Madam Myrtle's all purpose majick concealment ointment to hide the bags under her eyes – it would never do to show Malfoy how much he had affected her. Then, she had to speak to Ludo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ludo Bagman was the most popular boy in fourth year and therefore Narcissa's best friend. They had bonded instantly on the Hogwarts Express in first year when, sick of people's sceptical expressions as she announced her surname ('Really? But you don't look a bit like your sisters!'), she had snapped to the boy who had gallantly given up his place in the queue for the food trolley for her, 'Yes, well I asked to look like the rest of my family, but I was born stunningly beautiful instead, so what can you do?'

Ludo had thought this the most wonderful comeback ever and they had been firm friends ever since. Narcissa found it very helpful to have a male perspective on her troubles, and they had engaged in a flirtatious relationship for the past four years, with no intention on either side of it ever becoming anything more, to the annoyance of her roommates ('But he is _so_ hot, Cissa!'). Therefore, it was Ludo Narcissa descended upon with her current conundrum.

'I need to talk to you,' Narcissa said seriously.

Ludo yawned. 'Go ahead,' he said. 'Only don't expect me to be coherent. Bloody Malfoy's had us up since six practising for the game next week.'

Narcissa's face dropped, 'You don't like him either?'she asked dolefully.

Ludo shook his head. 'Wanker,' he said briefly. Narcissa sighed.

'Anyway, what's your problem?'

'Oh. Boy troubles. As usual.'

'_Oh_. Too many of them, hmmm? All fighting over you? Jeez, it's a hard life, being Cissa Black.'

Narcissa nodded in agreement, leaning her head on his shoulder. 'You have no idea.'

'So who is it this time?' Ludo asked, curling her hair round his fingers.

'Secret.'

'Well how am I supposed to help you?' he asked in exasperation.

'I don't know. But you have to. You're my fairy godmother, remember?'

'Fairy godmother my arse! Don't go saying things like that, Black, you'll destroy my manly reputation!'

Narcissa giggled. 'What manly reputation?'

Ludo hit her on the nose. 'Cheeky wrench!'

She stuck her tongue out at him. 'You'll have to try and guess won't you?' she said coquettishly.

'All right, but I don't see why you can't tell me… unless….' Narcissa's heart skipped a beat. Surely he couldn't have guessed?

'Unless… do you have a crush on a girl?'

Narcissa sighed. 'No, Ludo.'

'Are you sure?' Ludo sounded disappointed. 'Really think about it. Because I could help you there. I could supervise… kissing lessons, and stuff… How about Arlette? She's hot.'

'_No_, Ludo.'

'Fine. Okay… Oh Merlin, you're not in love with a muggle are you?'

Narcissa shot up in disgust. 'Ew! _No_!'

'Well thank goodness for that…'

'He's definitely not a muggle,' Narcissa said fervently.

'He?'

'We've been through this, Ludo.'

'All right. Imagine that, Mrs Narcissa Muggle. Living in a little terraced house in the suburbs.'

Narcissa laughed despite herself. 'We'd have funny children,' she said dreamily.

'What?'

'Oh, just something my auntie used to say. She used to terrify us when we were little by saying that if we ever married muggles we would have really deformed, evil children with two heads and stuff,' Narcissa said matter of factly. 'Oh yes, and then we would eventually die of these mysterious, painful diseases caused by close contact with muggles. And turn green' she added as an afterthought.

Ludo blinked. 'I've said it before,' he said. 'But your family is weird.'

Narcissa shrugged. 'Of course I know _now_ she was lying,' she said.

'Well, good.'

'I mean, obviously muggles can't make you turn green.'

'….Um, Narcissa…'

'I was joking, Ludo.'

'I knew that.'

Narcissa rolled her eyes. 'So, anyway, back to me.'

'Of course,' Ludo said mockingly. 'How could we possibly have digressed?'

'It was your fault. You do ramble on, sweetie.'

'I apologize most profusely.'

'Apology accepted. You may kiss my hand.'

He did so. Across the common room, Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

'So tell me more about this mysterious fellow.' Ludo prompted, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

'I'll give you one more clue.'

'Go for it.'

'Um, well…. he's dead sexy!'

'I knew all along! Cissa, I feel the same way!' Ludo declared passionately, grabbing her and kssing her cheek.

'Urgh! Get off me, you slobbering fool!' Narcissa said between giggles.

'I do not slobber!' Ludo said, offended.

'Do, too.'

'I have a long list of girls who will testify that I don't.'

'Slut! They only like you because you're on the quidditch team'

'What can I say? Girls go for a fellow with a big bat.'

'Ludo! You're dreadful!'

'Sometimes I have to literally _beat them_ off.'

'That's pathetic.'

'Sorry – Malfoy?'

'What?' Narcissa sat up in shock. 'Why did you call me that?'

Ludo prodded her side. She turned around to see Lucius standing behind them, looking as angry as if Dumbledore had just proposed celebrating National Gryffindor Appreciation Week.

'Bagman,' Malfoy said, in a tone that could have frozen pumpkin juice.

'Malfoy,' Ludo repeated. Narcissa wondered when somebody was going to say her name.

'Could you excuse us?' Malfoy said. 'I need to talk to Miss Black. If you don't mind.' His tone implied that even if Ludo did mind, he hardly cared.

'Well, I don't want to talk to you,' Narcissa said. 'Stay here, Ludo.'

Malfoy acted as if she hadn't spoken. 'Bye, Bagman,' he drawled.

Ludo hesitated. 'Look, if she doesn't want to talk to you,' he began.

Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously. 'I won't ask you again,' he said. 'Perhaps if you spent more time practising Quidditch instead of acting the white knight, we'd actually have a beater that could hit a ball.'

Ludo glared at the older boy. 'Now look here, Malfoy,' he began angrily.

'Just go, Ludo,' Narcissa interjected, before things could turn nasty.

Ludo turned to her. 'Are you sure?'

She nodded. 'I won't be long.'

Ludo shot one last glare at Malfoy, before stalking off to the other side of the room.

'Good girl,' Malfoy said approvingly.

Narcissa scowled at him. 'And what was all that about?' she enquired shrilly.

'Do lower your voice, darling, you sound like a fishwife,' he drawled, 'and I could ask the same thing of you.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean,' his voice turned colder. 'That disgusting display you two just put on. Fondling and slobbering in front of the entire common room. I thought you had a _little _dignity.'

Narcissa didn't know whether to laugh or slap him. 'Honestly!' she exclaimed. 'We were hardly slobbering, as you so eloquently put it. We're just friends!'

'Friends?' Malfoy echoed unbelievingly. 'I doubt it. I hardly go around kissing my friends.'

'You should try,' Narcissa snapped. 'Lestrange would enjoy it.'

He rolled his eyes. 'You're so childish,' he informed her loftily.

'I am a child!' Narcissa retorted.

They sat in silence for a moment.

'What is it to you, anyway?' Narcissa said suddenly. 'Why do you care what I do? I mean, I'm not your girlfriend or anything. What am I to you?'

'Meet me tonight and I'll show you,' Malfoy replied.

There was a pause. 'Where?' she said finally. 'Only so I know where you'll be waiting when I stand you up!' she added quickly at the smirk on his face. 'Preferably somewhere very cold!'

'Your delusions are quite pitiful, Black,' he said superiorly, standing up. 'By the Gamekeepers hut, 11 o'clock. Don't be late.' And he stalked off.

Narcissa stared after him. _Of all the arrogant, self-important idiots!_ she thought_. Well, there was no way she'd be meeting him tonight. No way at all…_


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa wrapped her cloak more tightly around her in a vain attempt to keep herself warm. Not for the first time, she wondered exactly why she was sneaking out of school at this time of night, risking discovery, detention, and not least of all pneumonia, simply to meet Malfoy. She had tried to convince herself that she was only meeting him to tell him once and for all that she was not interested, despite what he might, in his eternal arrogance think. After all, just because she had let him kiss her… and kissed him back… and let him take her top off….and, admittedly flirted with him very _slightly_… _any_way, just because she'd done all that, that was no reason for him to believe that she actually_ liked_ him or anything, was there? And as for just smugly assuming she'd turn up tonight – well, she'd show him! Yes, all right, she _was _turning up… but she had invented an excuse. And it was a good excuse. Very cunning, and very … excusatory. Yes. That would teach him!

She sneaked past the greenhouses and, keeping to the shadows as much as possible, darted to the gamekeeper's hut. She crept around the side, and peeped at Malfoy, who was already waiting there with his hands in his pockets, wearing a Slytherin scarf and an annoyed expression. She debated over sneaking up behind him and putting her hands over his eyes and asking 'Guess who?' but dismissed the idea as a cloyingly sweet girlfriendish notion. Then she contemplated sneaking up behind him and hitting him with a stinging hex, with was more Slytherinish and would be more generally amusing; but before she could decide on a suitable course of action he turned around and saw her.

Narcissa waved. She didn't know why, it was perfectly obvious that he could see her as they were the only two people there and she was approximately two feet away from him. She suspected it was because she was insane.

Malfoy smirked at her. He did that a lot. 'I knew you'd turn up,' he said smugly.

Time for the excuse. 'Only because you have something of mine,' Narcissa said. 'I came to get it back.'

'What?' Lucius enquired. 'Your heart?'

'Oh! _No!_' Narcissa said, irritated. 'You have my… um...my…' _What had she been going to say?_

'I didn't even take your knickers off, Black,' Lucius smirked. 'I suggest you look elsewhere for them. Perhaps ask Bagman?'

Narcissa was speechless for a moment. 'You're so infuriating!' she managed at last, turning back to the castle. A hand caught her waist.

'And what is it about me that infuriates you the most?' A voice like silk enquired. Narcissa shivered in the cold.

'Is it this?'

They kissed for a long while. Narcissa had stopped even wondering now how this always seemed to happen, and was fast resigning herself to accepting the inevitable. Besides, it was much better when she didn't think, anyway.

Malfoy finally pulled away, and rested his head on top of hers.

'No…' she managed to stutter out at last. 'No… I quite like that…'

She could practically _hear_ his smirk, but it didn't bother her like it usually did. Narcissa shivered a little in the cold, and let him wrap his arms around her. They were silent for a few moments. Narcissa wondered if she ought to break the silence, but decided not to, as all her previous attempts at conversation had hardly been wonderful. She wondered when he was going to snog her again.

'Are you alright, Black?' he asked at last.

Narcissa blinked in confusion.

'Yes…I'm fine,' she said at last. 'Thank you,' she added politely. Merlin! If that was his attempt at suitable conversation, it was even worse than hers!

Malfoy sighed. 'No, that's not what I meant,' he said, sounding annoyed at himself. 'I mean… I wanted to make sure…last night,' he said finally. 'You…were upset. I wanted to know…did I…hurt you?'

Narcissa felt a sudden warmth rush through her. He'd been worried about her, she realised, smiling, even if he'd never admit it. She didn't know exactly what that meant, but surely it hinted at some sort of feeling towards her.

'No!' she said quickly. 'No, you didn't hurt me at all! I was just a little…embarrassed. That is…I haven't really done…that…before and…' she trailed off.

'I see,' Malfoy said. This time it felt as if he were smiling, and she chanced a quick peek upwards to see it was indeed so. 'I forgot how young you are,' he continued.

Narcissa did not know what to say to that. 'I'm not that young,' she answered at last.

'No,' he was smiling again. 'You're not.'

Time passed very quickly. Eventually, they wandered back to the castle, his arm around her waist, holding her tight to him. Lucius paused every few minutes to kiss her; by the lake, in the Great Hall, in the corridor…she loved it.

When they eventually reached the common room, they stood in the middle of the floor kissing for some time. He did not seem to want to let her go, and she didn't pull away.

'Goodnight, then,' she said at last.

'Goodnight,' he echoed.

They were both whispering. He watched as she crept up the stairs to her dorm, the stone frozen beneath her feet.

By the time Narcissa reached her room, it was nearly two. She jumped into bed, shivering, and pulled the blankets tight around her. She lay down; but could not sleep. Her lips were warm where he had touched them, and her hands, and her skin…everything seemed to remember him, and tingle, demanding his touch once more.

She barely seemed to have closed her eyes before there was a creak at the door. Narcissa sat up straight. Was it him? He wouldn't dare, surely? A hand pulled back her curtains. She squinted at the dark shape.

'Bella?' she asked.

'I need to talk to you,' her sister said seriously.

Narcissa's heart skipped a beat. Had she found out? 'All right,' she said cautiously, wriggling over so Bella could squeeze on the bed.

There was a silence. Narcissa bit her lip and tried desperately to think of something un-Malfoy related. Bella had mentioned once that she would love to learn occumulency – what if she looked into her eyes and saw what had just happened? Of course, the more she tried to think of something else, the more her thoughts floated back. Strawberries, she thought desperately, I love strawberries! She imagined eating them by the lake, sun shining down on the grass, lifting one towards her mouth…or better yet, someone else feeding it to her…Malfoy, smirking at her as he offered the tender, succulent fruit…maybe afterwards she could lick something off him….

Narcissa's eyes glazed over.

'Cis? Cissy, are you alright?'

Narcissa snapped out of her daydream. 'Um…what?' she asked.

'Are you okay? You were just, sort of…squinting at me!'

'Oh…um…I…um…sorry?' Narcissa stuttered. 'I'm just…tired.' Luckily Bella seemed to take this as an invitation to finally begin the conversation.

'Oh. Well, I just wanted to ask you something.'

Narcissa stifled a yawn. 'Go on.'

'Well. I…Do you think Meda's been acting strangely?

Narcissa blinked. '…No,' she answered carefully.

'Oh. Have you spoken to Rollo lately?'

'No,' Narcissa repeated.

Bellatrix sighed. 'I don't know what's wrong with him. He seems to be avoiding me lately. Ever since he started hanging around with Malfoy… You don't know anything about what they're up to, do you?

'No.' Narcissa just wanted to go to sleep. Hopefully Bella would grow tired of her monosyllabic responses and give up.

'I'm actually starting to miss him,' Bella confided.

Apparently not.

'Mmmmff,' Narcissa replied non-commitally.

'I mean, I know he's a bit of an idiot. And he makes those stupid jokes all the time. And he does have really odd toes, I mean, you should see them, they're really freakish and…'

'Bella.' Narcissa sat up. It was half past three in the morning, and she could see her last chance for sleep ebbing away in favour of hearing about her sister's not-boyfriend's podiatric inadequacies. 'I think you should leave Rollo to it. I mean, it's obvious that he's completely obsessed with you. Just let him get over this little phrase, just ignore it, and let him come crawling back to you. And don't talk to Malfoy,' she added as an afterthought.

'Do you really think so?' Bella asked.

'_Definitely,_' Narcissa said emphatically.

For one terrifying moment, she thought Bella was going to hug her. Luckily, it passed.

'Well, good night then,' she said, and disappeared as abruptly as she'd come.

Narcissa sighed, settled back, and closed her eyes to enjoy a welcome three hours of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

History of magic was as boring as ever. Narcissa gazed into the distance as she sucked absentmindedly on her quill, before spitting out a feather in disgust (she had forgotten that she had swapped her usual sugar quills for the normal kind after her mother had accused her of putting on weight over the holidays).

'Ick!' she said. Arlette Montague, who was slouching next to her, rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her manicure. Narcissa wondered briefly if the reputation she and her friends had for airheadedness (was that a word?) was perhaps somewhat justified. But _nobody _paid attention in Binns' class, surely? However, she thought guiltily, as Arlette finished with her nails and started rolling down her stocking to attend to her toes, and Sanjeet Patil quite unsubtly put his hand up Flora Parkinson's blouse, perhaps there was such a thing as taking _too_ much advantage.

She was interrupted from her reverie by a thwap on the head from Ludo Bagman's rolled-up copy of _Quidditch Quartely._

_'_Oy, Cis!' he stage-whispered.

Narcissa rubbed her head. 'What?' she snapped, turning around to face him. Arlette copied her, fluttering her eyelashes at Ludo, who didn't seem to notice.

'What did Malfoy want with you yesterday then?'

'What? Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy? Cissa, you mean, you never told me you've been talking to him!' Arlette's eyes were the size of cauldrons.

'I wasn't! Not properly! He just wanted to ask me something about my sister,' Narcissa lied.

'Oh. Well. Still, I wish he would talk to me about my sister. He is so good looking,' Arlette enthused. 'I just watch him playing quidditch, and it makes me want to, ooh, I don't know, just strip him naked and lick pumpkin juice off his body!'

'_Arlette_!' Narcissa looked scandalised. Ludo was laughing.

'What do you want to lick off my body when I play quidditch, Montague?' he leered.

'Skele-gro,' Narcissa answered promptly. 'Perhaps it would help you grow some muscles.'

Ludo hit her on the head again, this time with his copy of _A History of Magic_, which was significantly heavier.

'Well, you just watch out,' he said grumpily, 'You know how Malfoy treats witches, he goes through them like knuts. He only wants one thing, then he dumps them as soon as he gets bored.'

'You're just jealous,' Narcissa snapped, at the same time as Arlette gushed,

'One thing is it? Oh, he could _have_ it!'

Luckily this distracted Ludo somewhat from Narcissa's defence of Malfoy, but he continued to eye her with suspicion. Narcissa raised her eyebrows haughtily at him and turned back to face the front of the class for the rest of the lesson.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Narcissa, Cissy-sis, my absolute most favourite sister in the whole entire world…' A pair of arms threw themselves around Narcissa's neck as their owner affectionately kissed her hair.

'Oh please. You only have two sisters, and one of them is Bella,' Narcissa pointed out, setting down her quill. 'So forgive me if I'm not completely enraptured by your affection. What do you want, Andromeda?'

Andromeda shrugged. 'Fair enough.' She squeezed herself in between Narcissa and Arlette at their table. 'Can I borrow your new laced boots? Oh, go on!'

'Hmmmm….' Narcissa teased. 'Why?'

'To wear to the Smashing Cauldrons gig tomorrow?'

'But that's on a Thursday!' Narcissa said.

'That's true. Seeing as it's Wednesday today. You're a genius, Cis, you really are. I don't know why all these people say you're a little ditzy, I mean…'

'Oh, be quiet! What I meant was, how are you possibly going to get there? It's not even a Hogsmeade day, plus it can't start till at least, what, eightish?'

'Something like that. But it's cool, Sirius told me a way out of the castle, it leads straight to Honeydukes, it'll be fine.'

'How on earth does Sirius know all these secret escapes out?' Narcissa demanded. 'And why hasn't he told me?'

'Because you hate him,' Andromeda reminded her. 'Ever since last Christmas when…'

'Yes, yes I know! He is as one dead to me!' Narcissa said quickly. Arlette didn't need to know the feudal wars and bloodshed that comprised a Black family Christmas, after all. 'But still. Little beast!'

'So can I borrow the shoes?'

'Yes, I suppose...' Narcissa said reluctantly, turning her attention back to her essay. 'You know, you're getting frightfully rebellious in your old age, Meda. I don't know that I entirely approve.'

Her sister rolled her eyes. 'Oh, Cissy, don't be such a circle,' she sighed affectedly.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'A circle…?' Andromeda repeated hesitatingly. 'Perhaps I've got it wrong. It might be a square. Yes, that sounds better. It's a muggle insult I picked up…somewhere. I think it's rather fun!'

'Muggles use shapes to insult one another?' Narcissa asked incredulously. 'Well, that says it all, doesn't it!'

'You're too old fashioned, Cissy, that's your problem,' Andromeda said, propelling herself off the table. 'You need to be more hipper. Well thanks for the boots, I'll come and get them later. Ta-ta!'

She sauntered off towards the staircase. 'Bye, Triangle,' Narcissa murmured, attention completely distracted as the object of her affections entered the common room. Malfoy wandered to the fire, throwing her a discreet wink as he passed the table. Narcissa melted.

'Cis! Cis!' Arlette was waving her hand in front of her face.

'Hmmm… what?'

'Honestly! I was saying, are you finished yet? I think I'm done, it was fifteen inches, right? How much have you done?'

Narcissa blinked and pulled her parchment flat against the ruler. 'Um…fourteen…and a bit…'

'Well, just write your name really big at the bottom, and we can go and see the boys,' Arlette said, leading by example.

'I...alright,' Narcissa conceded, slamming closed _A History of Magic _and scrawling quickly across the end of her essay: Nar….cissa…Malfoy. She realised what she had done before the quill even left the parchment.

'Oh, Merlin's _pants_!'


End file.
